Roserade vs Daisy
Roserade vs Daisy is a fight in the first round of ZombieSlayer23's The Lurking Shadow Tournament! It pits Roserade of Nintendo (Nominated by Bloodlust482) and Daisy of Nintendo (Nominated by Sharon Shing Huang). ''' (Note: ''This fight was made by ZackAttackX! Go give him a check-out on his user page!)'' Description Roserade vs Daisy! Who will win? Who will die? You determine who wins in the poll below! Pre Fight The sounds of screaming Shroomish and Squirtles echoed from the forest. A crazed human was jumping on top of them and kicking shells at them. A Roserade noticed a hoard of Shroomish rushing for shelter. She walked up to them and tried to figure out what was going on. A Breloom explained the situation and Roserade grew very angry. She turned to leave and confront this crazy human. The other Pokemon pleaded her not to, but she couldn’t let this go unanswered. Two Shroomish were trapped in a corner and Daisy loomed over them. She had to admit, she’d never seen Goombas this colour before. And who’s ever heard of a blue Koopa (besides Larry)? Daisy raised her leg to stomp on one of them, when a gust of green petals flew past her. “Woah!” Daisy exclaimed. She looked back and realised that the Goombas had vanished. She turned around and saw a… bunch of flowers talking to them? Who knew Bowser had flowers for minions? The Shroomish ran off into the forest and Roserade turned to face Daisy. What Roserade said: “No one comes into this forest and attacks its inhabitants! I suggest you turn back now before something bad happens!” What Daisy heard: “ROSERADE ROSE ROSE ROSERADE ROSE ROSE! ROSE ROSERADE RADE ROSERADE!” A question mark appeared over Daisy’s head. She had no idea what she just heard, but a minion is a minion! Daisy ran at Roserade with a clenched fist and Roserade charged back. '''IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR SKILL! FIGHT! Battle Daisy punched at Roserade, who countered with a Poison Jab. The two attacks collided and Daisy followed up with a barrage of kicks, sending Roserade back into a bush. Roserade emerged from the bush more ticked off than hurt and launched a Sludge Bomb. Daisy whipped out her tennis racquet and slammed the attack back at Roserade. Roserade was hit by the attack, which did little damage. Roserade then threw out a Magical Leaf. Daisy tried to dodge, but did not know that Magical Leaf never misses. The leaves slashed Daisy, temporarily distracting her. Roserade then used Grassy Terrain to help regain some health as the fight went on. Daisy threw her tennis racquet at the Bouquet Pokémon, which was a bad move as Roserade caught it and threw it into the forest. Daisy didn’t take to kindly to this and ripped off her dress to reveal her sports attire. (What, were you expecting something else?) Roserade flew at Daisy with a Petal Blizzard, but as she got close, Daisy summoned a wall of crystals around her. Roserade was sent into the air and Daisy jumped up after her. She began to charge her Crystal Smash megastrike and she swung… ...and hit a barrier that appeared in front of Roserade! Roserade used Protect, sensing that the Crystal Smash would have likely been the final blow. The force of the attack did send Roserade down to the ground, but didn’t hurt her much. Daisy, still airborne, went for a ground pound. Roserade sneakily used Toxic Spikes and when Daisy landed, she didn’t get the landing she hoped for! The princess screamed out in pain and Roserade used Façade to launch Daisy into a tree. The helpless princess picked herself up to see Roserade charging up a final Solar Beam, which blasted Daisy through the tree, maybe several, knocking her out. K.O! Roserade noticed that Daisy had dropped something before she was launched. She approached it and soon discovered that it was a crown. That lunatic was royalty? She popped the crown on her head and limped back to the cowering Pokémon, who cheered for their savior. Hours passed and Daisy woke up in the middle of nowhere. It was dark and being surrounded by massive trees didn’t help. She heard rustling in the bushes and turned to see a Mightyena poking its head out of the bush. Then several more. They advanced towards Daisy and started sniffing at her. In panic, she kicked one of them away. What she didn’t realize though was that the Mightyena were looking for something to eat. Dinnertime already? Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... ROSERADE! Votes Roserade or Daisy? Roserade: 9 Votes Daisy: 4 Votes Win by KO or Death? KO: 10 Votes Death: 3 Votes Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:The Lurking Shadow Tournament Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees